


Fight me

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Lacrosse, backround lesbianism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: Modern high school AU. Sansa is on the lacrosse team and challenges her captain, Daenerys Targaryen, to a fight.This is a Jonsa fic with like background or minor relationships also. At least in this fic Jonsa is endgame there is mentioned Jon/Dany and a little Sansa/Dany.





	Fight me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't play any sports so the timing of the seasons might be way off. Also this fic was just to rest my brain because I'm re-writing the first 3 chapters Love Me Dead and was dying. So I hope you enjoy.

Daenerys Targaryen!" Sansa Stark threw her lacrosse stick at the feet of her captain. "You, me, lacrosse field. 4:00. I'm going to kick your entitled ass."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sansa Stark was so excited about the start of the school year. She was captain of the debate team, star player of the lacrosse team, in the choir, and a member of five other clubs. But the part she was most excited for was the ride to school. Jon took Robb to school everyday. Joffrey used to take her to school and since that had ended, Jon had offered to take her as well. Now the reason Sansa was so excited was she had pretty much been in love with Jon Snow since she was 13. She had ridden with them a couple of times the year prior when Joff was to busy to take her, so she knew what to expect. Jon always picked them up an hour before school so they could stop for coffee. Then they would head to school early and finish their homework in the library before class. Robb liked to sleep on the way to school so Sansa had 15-20 minutes of alone time with Jon, and she cherished it. Sansa's schedule was so busy this year that this was pretty much the only time she got to see Jon. Sansa's schedule was insane. With 3 AP classes and all her after school activities, Sansa barely had time to sleep, let alone spend time with Jon. So their morning car ride was worth the 40 minutes of lost sleep, if she got to see him.

"Hey San, ready to go?" Jon walked into the kitchen and grabbed their water bottles from the fridge.

  
"Yeah, give me a minute to finish braiding my hair." Sansa mumbled around some bobby pins. It was a week before the start of school and they were already in the midst of preseason training for lacrosse. The two teams alternated days to use the field during the school year. Though throughout preseason, they shared the field and practiced almost every day. Since Jon was on the boy's lacrosse team, he had been driving Sansa to practice. "Okay!" Sansa popped out of her chair and grabbed her bag. "I'm ready!"

"Cool. let's go." Sansa followed Jon out to his car and threw her gear into the back with his.

"So, are you joining the soccer team again this year?" Jon asked. Sansa clicked her seat belt into place and shook her head.

  
"No. I don't think so." Jon glanced at her surprised.

  
"I thought you loved soccer?"

  
"I do, it's just too much. I was already feeling a little overwhelmed last year and now I'm taking AP classes and I can't do it anymore." Sansa leaned against the window and stared at Jon. "What about you? Are you still going to be on the football team?"

  
"As if I could quit! Your brother would murder me." Jon laughed, "And you would murder me if I quit lacrosse. The Starks are holding me hostage!" Jon's eyes twinkled and he winked at Sansa. Sansa laughed and slapped Jon's chest.  
"Ow! Don't hit the driver!" She went to slap him again. Jon trapped her hand against his chest, intertwining their fingers.

  
"Jon!" Sansa squealed. "Give me back my hand!"

  
"No! I don't trust you anymore!" Jon sounded sincere but his grin gave him away. Her heart fluttered. He held it there until they parked in front of the school. Sansa's cheeks flushed when Jon finally released her. They started towards their separate sides of the field. "Bye Sansa."

  
"See you at six, dork." Jon turned to run after her. "No, no! I'm sorry!" Jon picked her up from behind twirling her around before tickling her sides. "Jon, Jon please stop! JON!" Sansa shrieked.

  
"Take it back! San, take it back!"

  
"OK! okay. I'll take it back!" Jon released Sansa, her face red and she was gasping for breath. She took off running for her side of the field. "JON SNOW IS KING OF THE DORKS!" She shouted over her shoulder. Jon grinned watching her run over to her friends, before joining his own on the field.

 

 

Sansa ran up to Arya and Brienne, grinning like a fool.  
"What was that about?" Arya raised an eyebrow at her sister.

  
"What? Oh that? Nothing, Jon was only messing around." Sansa waved her sister off, though the grin remained. Arya looked as if she wanted to push further, but let the subject drop.

"So how did cheerleading tryouts go? Are you on the squad?" Arya's entire face lit up.

  
"I did! You are looking at King's landing prep's newest flyer!" Sansa squealed and hugged her sister tight.

  
"That's so exciting! I'm so proud of you!" Arya beamed.

  
"You know today is the day we get our jerseys. They personalized them with our team nicknames and everything." Brienne remarked, pointing at the boxes the coaches were leaning against.

  
"I'm more excited about the varsity jackets we get this year." Arya grinned. "Gendry and I are going to switch and wear each others."

  
"I can totally see Gendry running around in a too-small jacket that says 'She-Wolf' on the back!" Sansa snorted.

  
"What was Gendry's nickname again?" Brienne's lips quirked into a small smile.

  
"The bull! Oh my gods, Arya you have to wear your septum ring the first day you switch jackets!" They were laughing so hard they almost didn't hear Dany jog up.

  
"Hey guys! We're having a sleepover tonight at my house, you in?"

  
"Sorry I Already made plans with Gendry." Arya shrugged.

  
"I have to work." Brienne apologized. Dany slung her arm around Sansa's shoulder.

  
"That leaves you sunkissed, you in?" Dany grinned at Sansa.

  
"Wouldn't miss it, Stormborn." Sansa giggled.

  
"Alright!" Dany pumped her fist in the air. "Text you my address, be there at 8?"

  
"Ok!" Sansa grinned at the older girl.

  
After practice Sansa runs over to where Jon was talking to Ed and Grenn, And jumped on his back. "Hey, white wolf, you ready to go?" Jon, used to it by now, just rolls with it and catches her legs.  
"Hey Sunkissed, how was practice?"

  
"It was good, the captain invited me to a team sleepover tonight at her house."

  
"Ooo you gonna go?"

  
"Are you kidding? I would never miss a chance to bond with the queen of our school, Daenareys Targaryen." Jon laughed and set her down.

  
"I thought Margarey was queen?" Jon grinned at her.

  
"She is one of the queens." They picked up their bags and headed towards the car. "Cersie Lannister is also one of the queens."

  
"Queen of whores, maybe."

  
"Jon! You can't say that!" He grinned at her.

  
"Are you on of the queens, Sansa?" Jon teased.

  
"I don't know, Are you?" Sansa quipped. Jon laughed, running a hand through his hair.

  
"I believe you already crowned me king of the dorks. Does this make you queen of the dorks, Sansa?" Jon grinned.

  
"I don't recall marrying you, Jon Snow. Maybe I will become lesbian queens with Margarey." Jon's face flushed at the thought.

  
"Is Arya going?" He asked, bumping his shoulder against hers.

  
"Nope, She's got a date with Gendry." She bumped her shoulder back against his. "Speaking of Arya." They walked up to Jon's car, where Arya was sitting cross legged on the hood. Arya waggled her eyebrows at her sister. Sansa smiled and shook her head, climbing into the hummer.

Sansa rang the doorbell of her captain's house. She said house but in reality it was more like a castle. Sansa was no stranger to money, and this was the biggest house she had ever seen. Peals of laughter came from inside and Sansa could hear someone running to get the door. Dany opened the door with a squeal and pulled Sansa inside. "Unfortunately," Dany said over her shoulder, while dragging Sansa up a staircase. "Not everyone could make it. This is your and your sister's first year on the varsity team right?"  
"Yes, I had to stick with the JV team last year so that I could balance my soccer schedule."

  
"Excellent! So this is your first varsity sleepover!" They entered Dany's room and in a circle on the floor sat Arianne, Yara, And Missendei. They sat down between Missy and Yara, Dany still hadn't let go of her hand. "Okay now that we are all here, the real fun begins! Anyone up for a little game of truth or dare?"

  
Truth or dare had been a mistake. Arianne came up with the most scandalous dares and Yara had produced a bottle of tequila. Truth= 1 shot, Chickening out = 2 shots. Sansa had taken three shots before finally accepting a dare. By this point she and Dany were sitting up on the edge of her bed. She figured it was Missy, so the dare couldn't be that bad. "I dare you to make out with Dany. For 3 minutes." It's always the quiet ones. Sansa's face flushed the color of her hair. Sansa was about to chicken out and take the two shots when Dany went for it. The other girls were cheering and hooting. The timer went off and Dany pulled away slowly, biting Sansa's lip and making a real show of it.  
"Okay, Okay! Sansa, It's your turn."

  
"Arianne, Truth or Dare?" Sansa asked, already knowing the answer.

  
"Dare, of course." Arianne smiled wide.

  
"I dare you to strip down naked and do ten laps in Dany's pool. Stroke of your choice." Arianne laughed loudly.

  
"Damn! I see why your nickname is Sunkissed! It's not because of your hair, but because you've got fire!" Arianne took a shot and stood up starting a strip tease. She ran out of the room shedding her clothes as she went. Yara and Missy stumbled after her giggling.

  
"So, Sansa. I saw you with Jon Snow earlier, anything going on there?" They sat facing one another. Dany reached over and twirled Sansa's hair between her fingers, braiding tiny strands.

  
"Oh, no. Not really. I wish! He lives next door and has been best friends with my brother our whole lives. I've been in love with him since I was 13, but no matter what I do he won't ask me out." Sansa reached out and played with Dany's silver locks, and began giving Dany a matching braid. "Sometimes I think he likes me too and that he's going to kiss me or confess. And then just like that the moments gone."

  
"Sometimes Sansa, you've just got to take what you want." Dany reached over and pulled Sansa over, so they were lying down on her bed. Both girls laughed.

"She's right Sunkissed. Show him what it's like to be kissed by fire." A dripping wet, completely naked Arianne said from the doorway. Yara was behind her with a towel, drying her off. "Missy will be back early in the morning. She snuck out to go hook up with that guy on the football team with the weird nickname, Greyworm or something? I don't know." Sansa giggled nervously as Yara's hands started wandering. Arianne and Yara went to sit in the armchair in the corner. Sansa purposefully did not look at them as moans and grunts started floating over.

  
"I'll help you practice." Dany reached over and stroked Sansa's side.

  
"What?"

  
"Kissing. You're nervous right? I'll help you practice so that when you kiss Jon you won't be unprepared." Before she could react, Dany leaned over and gently kissed her. Dany moved her mouth over hers with a practiced ease that made her envious. They stayed like that all night kissing and softly exploring each other's bodies. They woke up in the morning tangled in each other's arms.

 

  
For the first month of school Dany and Sansa were Inseparable. People started referring to them by their lacrosse nicknames, Stormborn and Sunkissed. The students said Stormborn and Sunkissed like peanut butter and jelly. Sansa and Dany spent almost every weekend together. They hung out before and after lacrosse, and they even made homecoming court together. Dany was Homecoming Queen, Sansa homecoming Princess. Robb made homecoming King and Jon homecoming Prince. Sansa died a little inside when she and Jon were voted Prince and Princess. The only time Sansa and Dany spent apart was classes and Sansa's treasured ride to school.  
And just like that Sansa was suddenly one of the Queens of King's landing prep.  
It was a Thursday in October when Sansa's world went to shit. She and Jon had stayed after school to finish their homework in the library before practice. She and Jon walked out towards the fields together when Jon dropped the bomb.

"So, don't freak out about this, ok?" Sansa poked Jon in the ribs and smiled.

  
"What? You can tell me anything, dork king." Jon rolled his eyes at the endearment but continued

.  
"I kinda slept with Daenerys." Sansa stopped dead in her tracks.

  
"What?" Jon looked at her guiltily.

  
"One night when she was spending the night at yours, I was on my balcony smoking a cigarette. She popped out on your and Arya's balcony and asked for one. Then she climbed over to my balcony and things kind of just happened. Don't be mad, San. You know your my best friend right? I can't have you being mad at me. I'll stop seeing her if it bothers you." Sansa shook herself out of the trance she'd been in.

  
"No, no Jon! Of course I'm okay with you dating her! Your my best friend and I want you to be happy! You don't need my blessing. It was a shock, that's all" Sansa started walking again. Somehow Jon looked even guiltier.

  
"Well we aren't 'dating' per se."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean she is still seeing other guys. So I don't know we aren't dating, because we aren't exclusive." Jon ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
"What? Who else is she seeing?"

  
"Umm, Drogo from the football team. Daario and Jorah, from the lacrosse team. She also mentioned something going on with someone from the girl's lacrosse team, but I don't know who." Sansa's face flushed red.

  
"Jon I'm driving back with Arya and Gendry after practice, we're all going over to Margarey's. So don't wait up after football, ok? Tell Robb I'll see him tonight, and I'll see you tomorrow." Sansa didn't wait for Jon to respond and ran for the lacrosse field.

  
Sansa was extra vicious at practice that day. When she got her fifth penalty in their practice scrimmage, the coach made her do laps for the rest of practice. Sansa focused hard on her anger so she wouldn't burst into tears. When practice was over she fell into step with Arya. "Do you want to go over to Margarey's with me? I need to talk." Arya blinked back her shock.

  
"Your not going home with Jon? Or the captain?" Sansa shook her head, eyes pooling with tears. "Ok, ok! don't cry let me call Gendry!"

  
The four of them were all curled up in blankets in Margarey's den. Margarey got them each a mug of hot chocolate. Only when she stopped crying, did Sansa finally explain.  
"Wait so not only did she know you love Jon, but she was also messing around with you, and she still slept with him? What a fucking bitch! And the call Cersie the whore queen!" Margarey huffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

  
"I wasn't messing around with her! I got dared to kiss her, and then she said I needed practice! I thought she was helping me!" Sansa sobbed, She hadn't been able to make it through the story without crying. Arya set down her hot chocolate, and stood up.

  
"That's it. You've got to fight her."

  
"What I'm not going to fight her!" Sansa exclaimed.

  
"No, she's right. You gotta fight her." Margarey stood nodding.

  
"Bitch has gotta go down." Gendry stood too.

  
With her three friends support, her tears dried and her anger returned. She may be kissed by fire, but she was a wolf through and through. "Well as Gendry so eloquently put it, Bitch is going down!" Her friends cheered and for a minute Sansa's heart didn't feel quite so broken.

  
Sansa usually ate lunch with Jon and Robb, and recently Dany and some of their friends had joined them. Today however, Sansa ate lunch with Arya and Margarey as they went over the plan again. Gendry and Bronn, Margarey's boyfriend, were also there. They pretended not to listen as the girls schemed about what Sansa was going to say.  
"Look at her, Sitting in the middle of the table! It's like she wants to literally make herself the center of attention! And what's with her, sitting with three of her lovers at the same table? What a slut!"

  
"I don't care whether she sleeps with all the men in Westeros, More power to her! But she crossed a line by sleeping with Jon. Now even the Gods themselves can't save her." Margarey nodded at Sansa. Sansa could be kind of scary when it came to Jon. At least today that worked in her favor.

  
"Oh oh! Robb and Jon left to get more french fries! It's now or never ladies!" Arya stood from her lunch table and handed her stuff to Gendry. "Would you put this in our locker?" Gendry nodded and took her stuff.

  
Margarey smiled at Bronn. "You'll take San and I's stuff to the library, right?"

"Got you babe." Bronn kissed Margie quickly before collecting their stuff.

"Alright, let's go dethrone a queen." Sansa took a deep breath and marched off towards her usual lunch table.

"Here we go." Arya whispered to Margery, half a step behind Sansa.

  
"Daenerys Targaryen!" Sansa Stark threw her lacrosse stick at the feet of her captain. "You, me, lacrosse field. 4:00. I'm going to kick your entitled ass."  
Dany jumped down from the table and approached Sansa.

“Sansa what are you talking about? Why would you want to fight me? I thought we were friends, best friends even! Stormborn and Sunkissed. Peanut butter and jelly.”

  
“You know what you did, skank!” Arya hissed from her right side.

  
“Oh look Arya, she’s scared.” Margarey laughed from her left.

  
“Oh? And what, pray tell, did I do?” Dany raised an eyebrow at the three girls.

  
“You fucked Jon.” Sansa voice was cold as ice.

  
“Here to restore Jon's honor?” Arianne called out from the table.

  
“Looks like Sunkissed can't take a little competition!” Yara supplied.

  
“Look Stormborn, show up at the field or not, I don't care. I'm kicking your ass either way. So either show up tonight, or be a coward and I'll hunt you down in the hallways at school tomorrow. Choose wisely.” Sansa turned with a flick of her auburn hair and walked away. Arya reached down and grabbed Sansa’s stick, before she and Margarey followed.  
“See you tonight, whore queen.” Arya called as she strode away. Jon appeared at the table a moment later with fries.

  
“Did I miss something? Where's Sansa and the others?” He plopped down in the seat between Daario and Jorah, stuffing fries in his mouth. Dany narrowed her eyes, flipped her hair, and stormed off in the opposite direction as Sansa. Missendei, Yara, and Arianne abandoned their lunches and followed. Jorah and Daario both turned to look at Jon, disbelief on their faces."What?" Jon set his fries down. "What happened?”

  
"How in the world did you manage to get 3 out of 4 of our school's Queens mad at you." Daario shook his head at Jon.

  
"What, which ones did you piss off Snow?" Robb plopped down next to Jon. Jon shrugged his shoulders.

  
"Sansa came over here, trailed by Margarey Tyrell and Arya, and challenged Daenerys to a fight. Because Jon slept with Dany." Jorah explained. Robb slapped Jon on the back.

  
"Way to go man, you bagged Dany! Holy shit Theon is going to piss himself when he hears! Wait, why was Sansa so pissed?" Robb turned to Jorah.

  
"I don't know but the fights at 4 on the lacrosse field. And damn Robb, your sister is hot when she's angry." Robb and Jon both smacked the back of Daario's head.

_4:00pm; Lacrosse field_

  
The entire lacrosse team, male and female, were standing in a circle around Sansa when Dany showed up. Robb,Theon, and Jon arrived moments later.  
"Okay Sansa I showed up! Do you seriously want to fight over something so stupid? Over a boy? I'm not even Dating Jon! I only fucked him a couple of times!"  
"Over something so stupid? Jon is my best friend, not you! He is the only thing worth fighting for! And you only fucked him a couple of times? That makes it even worse! You're dead to me Targaryen." Sansa stood tall in her lacrosse Jersey and leggings. She wanted to stain her jersey with Daenerys blood, to remind her everyday.  
"Sansa! You don't have to fight for me! I knew what I was getting into when I first started seeing Dany. She isn't to blame, I am." Jon appealed to Sansa from the edge of the circle.

  
"This isn't about you Jon!" Sansa snapped at him.  
"You knew I was in love with Jon, since our first sleepover. This isn't about Jon it's about you and me. You took advantage of my inexperience and kissed me. You fooled me into thinking we were best friends only to stab me in the back! How dare you betray me and use me like that!" Sansa was yelling and anyone who doubted she was a wolf beforehand, stepped back in awe.

  
"Wait you love me?" Jon asked?

  
"Wait you two have been making out?" Theon called out. The girls ignored the two.

  
"Use you? Betray you? I love you! I've made you a Queen! I was only trying to make sure you knew that you deserve better than a dorky lacrosse guy! You deserve a Queen!" Daenerys' cool demeanor was cracking, the similarities with her crazy brother slipping through.  
"Any pictures you wanna share with us, preferably topless?" Theon called out. He was once again ignored, although Robb and Jon both smacked the back of his head.  
"I made myself a Queen!" Sansa snapped. "Through my hard work and dedication! The only mistake I made was letting you delude yourself into thinking you'd rule along side me. And I do deserve a Queen! I have one as a best friend!" Sansa pointed to Margarey Tyrell. "I also have a pack of wolves protecting me!" Sansa gestured to Robb, Jon, Arya, and surprisingly even Theon. "And that dorky lacrosse player sure as hell doesn't deserve me. He deserves someone brave and kind and loyal! Someone who can actually admit her feelings to him before beating the crap out of the bitch that used him! He is a king! A king of dorks maybe, but a king all the same. Now you've stalled long enough Targaryen, I'm kicking your ass!" Sansa lunged across the circle and tackled Dany. She kneeled above her throwing punch after punch. Dany wrapped her legs around Sansa and flipped her.  
"This really isn't how I wanted to be on top of you!" Dany grunted throwing a few punches of her own. Sansa kneed Dany's stomach and rolled from beneath her.  
"Like I'd have let you top."The gripped each other around the biceps and struggled to gain the upper hand. Sansa head butted Dany and blood started dripping from her nose. Dany pulled Sansa's hair making her yelp.  
"Well MAYBE if you let loose every once and a while, Jon would have actually been interested in you. Sansa twisted Dany's right nipple which she knew was freshly pierced. Dany screamed.  
"MAYBE if you kept your legs closed, people would still be calling Cersei the whore queen!"  
"Ladies that's enough!" Jon yelled.

  
They both turned to him and screamed, "Not now Jon!."

  
Jon took a step back, hands held up in surrender. Not wanting to face the wrath of the two women.

The two struggled for a minute or so more before Robb and Jon finally had enough. Robb and Jon both grabbed Sansa, who scratched and teared at their skin trying to get back to Daenerys. And Drogo, their linebacker, easily threw Dany over his shoulder. While both girls fought to continue, it was clear who'd won the fight. "You've been dethroned, bitch!" Sansa yelled as the boys dragged her away. Dany kind of just sagged into Drogo, to tired to struggle against such a big guy.

  
Drogo laughed."Are girls are fiery, no?"

  
"You have no idea." Jon murmured.

Sansa Stark walked proudly into School on Monday Sporting a black eye and split lip. She held her coffee in one hand, her boyfriends hand in the other. The passed Daenerys, two black eyes from her broken nose and claw marks over her throat and chest. Her handed slipped into the linebackers. They nodded to each other as they passed, but didn't say a word.  
The fight was won, honor restored, long live the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say this fic really got away from me. I was going to do like an 800 word story about Sansa challenging Dany to fight. Because when they slept together in the show I was like bitch we gonna fight. it was originally going to be a sorority girls AU I have no idea where the Lacrosse thing came from. I may still do a sorority girls au later. I came up with this fic idea at like 4 am and I got so involved I wrote out Sansa's class schedule, came up with full roster for both lacrosse teams, the football team, AND the cheerleading squad. I also came up with team nicknames for all of them. hit me up if you wanna see em. I also may do some follow up chapters, depending on how I feel. Although they would center around some of the other/ background characters. Let me know what you think? but like nicely?


End file.
